Government Hooker (song)
"Government Hooker" is a song by Lady Gaga off Born This Way. The song title was revealed through Vogue magazine. During an OTP interview with Ryan Seacrest, Gaga spoke about the song; 'It was originally a hip-hop beat, but as we progressed we doubled the speed so it's now a very hard hitting club track. Some of the lyrics are dirty but it is one of my favorite songs off the record'. On March 2nd, Gaga previewed a short remixed clip of the song at the Mugler Paris Fashion Show. In the beginning of the song "Io ritorne-" can be heard, probably the beginning of the phrase in Italian "Io ritornerò" ("I will come back"). At Radio One's Big Weekend Lady Gaga's outro was the instrumental to part of Government Hooker. Background On March 3rd, DJ White Shadow spoke to MTV News about the song saying: :“''To me, that song is my favorite song, and it’s just a beast. I don’t even know how to explain it. This Way is not a pop album; it’s a pop masterpiece of music. If there was no category of pop music, you wouldn’t call it pop music. We were in this studio in Vegas, and I was playing some hip-hop stuff Gaga's label boss Vince Herbert, and I ran across this beat I had made, and we were talking about faster songs, so I sped it up and I played it for Vince. He was like, ‘Whoa.’ She walked in, and I played it for her and producer Fernando Garibay. She laid it out in two seconds. She sang over the melody and tuned it up and put the chorus in. She finished it super quick.” :“''The guy that’s actually talking, that’s her security guard. We were sitting there thinking how to make a computerized voice, so we were like, ‘Let’s get Pete in here.’ He’s got a super-thick Dutch accent, and he’s trying to read off paper. It was insane, and he just talks like that. That’s what it’s like working with Gaga. It’s like a f—ing supernova. When she walks into a room, things explode. She thinks of sh– that I can’t comprehend. It doesn’t make sense to me, and I’m a creative person. Working with her is totally different than anyone else I’ve ever done anything with. She’s the most hands-on person I’ve ever run into. She could walk into Steve Jobs’ office and tell him he’s doing Apple wrong, and he’d listen. As a producer, it’s super cool to be with somebody who generally cares and is fully involved.” NME described the song as “''Gregorian pop chants, pervy robot voices (courtesy of Gaga’s bodyguard, Pete), window-rattling beats, and the extraordinary line 'Put your hands on me, JF Kennedy'.” Gaga revealed that “''The humour is that a machine in tells me what to do and I happily do it as long as I get fucked. It a relates to how our government fuck us over, but it makes fun of the plastic popstar – I’ll do anything as long as you fuck me and pay me.” Lyrics Credits Category:Songs Category:Born This Way songs